


Summer of Now

by Browneyedmami



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedmami/pseuds/Browneyedmami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sango thinks back to when she and Miroku met. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of Now

**Author's Note:**

> For MiroSanta 2015

Every summer Sango worked at Disney World as a way to save some money and have some extra cash on hand. She didn’t really need it because her family was rather wealthy, but she liked to be able to make her own money her own way. She’d been working there since she was fifteen and was now nineteen.

When she came in for her first shift of the summer at Cinderella’s Royal Table (the restaurant inside the Castle), she expected Nathan, the kind older man and her manager to greet her and let her know which section she’d be in. Instead, a younger, rather handsome young man not looking to be much older than her, approached her and started to give her instructions.  
Before she could ask any questions, her friend Kagome pulled her aside.

“Isn’t he cute? He’s old Nathan’s grandson. He’s only a year older than us! For the last few weeks, whenever Mr Nathan is out, he comes and fills in!”

Sango snorted.

“Leave it to you to be boy crazy. Happens every summer with you!”

Kagome laughed at her.

“Well, that may be true, but I happen to have found the love of my life, and his name is Inuyasha! He’s actually Miroku’s best friend!”

“Inuyasha? What kind of name is that? And who’s Miroku?”

“Sango, keep up, Mirkou is Nathan’s grandson, the hottie!”

“Well, he is attractive but I wouldn’t call him hot” Sango said with an eye roll towards her friend.

“Who isn’t hot?” a voice from behind them came.

Sango stiffened, and Kagome giggled to herself. It was Miroku, their boss!

“Oh, just one of the servers” Sango said trying to divert the subject.

“Really, which one?” Miroku persisted.

“We were actually talking about you. Satisfied Mr. Persistent?” Sango said glaring at him.

“Oooh feisty! I like her Kagome. She must be your friend Sango correct?”

Kagome laughed and confirmed their friendship.

Miroku stretched out his hand to what Sango thought was a handshake, so she started to extend her hand as well, but before she knew it, his hand was ever so slightly rubbing her behind!

“Ahh, more firm than I thought it would be! And soft too!”

Sango turned beet red, whether out of embarrassment or anger, she couldn’t decide. Within seconds, of his had coming into contact with her rear, she had extended her hand upwards to slap him across the face.

The slap left an angry handprint on his face, but the shock that registered on his face afterward was priceless.

The staff all gasped.

Sango looked pissed, but then became really shy.

“Oh my God! I’ve just slapped my boss, I am SO sorry!” she started to say.

“That’s ok my dear, I’ve been waiting for someone to do that to him!” a familiar voice boomed.

It was Nathan, her regular manager.

“I am so sorry Mr. Nathan, I didn’t mean it!”

“Nonsense Sango, that idiot had it coming. And I told you before, the Mr. makes me feel old”

Sango blushed.

Miroku started complaining.

“Grandfather, I’ve just been abused, aren’t you going to stick up for me?” he whined.

“Shut it you sissy, you know damn well you had it coming. Now for tonight’s assignment you will be helping Sango with her tables as we are rather busy. Suck it up and deal with it. And don’t touch her again!”

Almost all the rest of the staff started clapping and cheering.

Nathan gave everyone else their assignments and within the hour, the restaurant was full. She didn’t speak to Miroku much after that other than helping him with their rotation.

By the end of her shift, Sango was ready to go home and relax, but fate had other plans. Her car wouldn’t start. And guess who was the only one left to possibly help her?

Miroku. Unfortunately it was an issue unable to be fixed simply. Nathan told her she could leave it overnight until she could get someone out to look at it further, and Mirkou agreed to take her home.

Reluctantly, Sango agreed, but was not enthusiastic about it.

Even though she found him really attractive, his earlier actions made her upset. For most of the ride, they were silent.

“Look, I’m sorry for earlier, but your ass was just so inviting.” Miroku started.

“Great way to pick women up” Sango said while rolling her eyes.

“It wasn’t a line, it was the truth!” Miroku protested.

“Whatever. You need to make 2 rights and then a left up here.”

Mirkou listened and started to make the turns, but was distracted by Sango’s movement, revealing her cleavage.

“Honestly, first you grab my ass, and now you’re trying to kill me! Idiot!” Sango said taking the wheel after MIroku swerved into oncoming traffic.

Miroku just shrugged it off, while Sango continued to shout.

When they finally reached Sango’s house, Miroku opened the door for Sango and went to lean in to kiss her. Sango was surprised, but was about to return the kiss when she felt his hand rubbing her ass again!

“HENTAI! “ She screamed, leaving her signature hand print on his face.

Walking towards her house, she looked back at him and smiled to herself. He really was a handsome man and not so bad when he wasn’t groping women.

Back by the car, Miroku sighed and thought to himself that the handprint on his face would not be the last he’d receive from the young woman.

“I’m going to make that woman my wife one day”, he whispered to himself.

The two silently bid “good night” to each other and knew it would be the first of many more to come.  
\------------------------------------------  
Sango looked at the restaurant in awe. It had been a long time.

“What are you thinking about mama?” a young boy with blue eyes like his fathers looked up to her.

“Oh, just the day your father and I met for the first time. It was at this very place”

“I remember it rather differently. It was over there that your mother slapped me across the face before she officially knew my name”

Miroku said with a laugh.

“Yeah well you deserved it” she mumbled.

“I did, but I don’t regret it” he smirked.

“I love you” she said to him

“I love you too” he whispered back

“HENTAI!!” she shouted moments later. The signature hand print was on his face once again, only this time, he had an audience of his children laughing at him.

Yes, this was where he wanted to be.


End file.
